The assassin and the weather witch
by goddesgrl
Summary: Trisana Chandler is experimenting with her magic and accidentally sends herself and her foster brother and sisters to another world. How will she get out of the sticky situation? (My first fanfic so please be nice. Also sorry about my REALLY slow updates of like a paragraph at a time. I'm just really busy)
1. Chapter 1

# The circle of magic Fanfiction #  
Trisana Chandler watched her mentor, Niklaren Goldeye start his time spell. She was excited by the experimenting they were about to do, but hid it under her frown. "Ready Tris," Niko called. Standing inside of the time spell Niko had created, Tris summoned up the winds and brought them into her view. Images assaulted her view and her body began to spark. "Trisana stop!" Niko called. Trisana tried to shove her winds away from her, but they wouldn't budge. "Niko!" She screamed in terror. A massive spark lit up the whole courtyard. When it subsided, Trisana Chandler was nowhere to be found.

Briar shook Trisana awake. "Tris," he whispered. "Uhhm," Trisana moaned. "Tris, where are we?" Sandry's terrified whisper pierced her sleep. "I don't know," She replied, bolting up. "How did we get here?" "I'm not sure, Sandry. I was just experimenting with Niko then I was here, with you. How are you here?" "Maybe it's are connection," Daja voiced. "Maybe when you went here, we went with you, Tris," "but, where is here?" Briar asked. A shiver rolled down Tris's spine. "I guess we better find out?" She asked definitely. Gathering up her winds, she sent them as far as she could, listening for useful information. A man courted a woman with long, intelligent words, A young girl sang to herself, and a man begged for money, but there was no mention of where they were. "I tried to find out where we are, but nobody seems to be mentioning it. "Oh well," Briar whispered, a smile across his face. "I guess we'll have to find out won't we?" Sandry glared at him. "I hope your not thinking about getting into trouble Briar," she hissed. "Don't worry Sandry, I gave up stealing a long time ago.

Tris's eyes searched thoroughly from beneath her lashes. "Are you sure there's a town around here Tris? All I see is sand, sand and more sand," Sandry asked. A thin smile rested on Tris's lips for a second before disappearing. "I can see it on the winds Sandry so don't worry," she replied. "You should have more confidence in your sister, sandry, her winds never fail, not even in a desert such as this one," Briar teased, failing to smother huge smile. Sandry huffed. "As if your magic is all powerful in a desert Briar. I don't see any plants here," she replied, smirking. Daja smiled softly at the friendly teasing but made no attempt to join. Tris didn't notice the conversation, and stared out at the desert with a faraway expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached the promised town after half a day of walking. All except Tris were in a bad mood because of their exhaustion, dehydration and cracked lips. When Briar finally got the nerve, he asked Tris why she hated being out in the sun, but love being out in the desert. His question was met with a rare smile. "It's so peaceful in the desert. I could get one of my books, come out here, and everyone would be too afraid to go out into the desert and they wouldn't disturb me," she answered, her smile quickly fading.

None of the four had ever heard of the town of Piscoffe. It seemed normal enough, the townspeople all went about their business with the occasional glance at the newcomers. '_I don't like it here_,' Briar admitted silently. The girls nodded in a silent approval. 'The people here are way too friendly," Sandry confided. Tris nodded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She also thought the people in the town looked wrong, but had no proof, only instinct.

Tris and Sandry's suspicions flared, almost uncontrollably, when a man edged closer. Closer, Tris suppressed the urge to scare the man off with her lightning. Closer still, Tris stoked her hair anxiously, smothering the sparks that tried to jump from her hair.'_Briar_,' Sandry communicated, unable to suppress her growing anxiety. Tris said nothing, but the fear was crystal clear in her normally cloudy gray eyes. With a silent exchange, both Briar and Daja stepped forward. Darts hissed by where they'd been standing only moments before. Tris and Sandry weren't so lucky. They both collapsed onto the floor, darts in their necks. Daja, with a tight lipped smile on her face, began to whirl her staff around defensively, moving back to guard Tris and Sandry's unconscious forms. Briar also jumped back, pulling out one of his many hidden knives. He threw it at one of the soldiers that were approaching fast, before pulling out another one. _  
_

The fight lasted for an impressive amount of time before Briar ran out of knives to throw and soldiers began to brave Daja's staff. Without knives to defend himself with, Briar quickly succumbed to unconsciousness and without Briar to guard her back, Daja soon followed. What chance had a former street rat and a trader had against so many trained soldiers anyway? The security commander, Veron Russ, stepped through his line of soldiers. When he reached the site of the fight, he wasn't impressed. "Why did it take you so long to beat a couple of children!" He demanded. The soldiers shrank back. "Well sir... You see ...," a soldier stuttered. The commander glared at his soldiers. "Take them to the cells," he commanded, before storming off with an almost unmatched fury (Tris's was much much worse).

* * *

"Hello," a voice echoed in Tris's head. Tris stirred violently, trying to thrash. Chains held her to a wall. "Hello," the voice sounded again. Tris looked up. A young man sat in the cell with her. He had no chains securing him to a wall, but the massive cell's bars kept him trapped. "I'm awake," Tris replied, her voice faint. The man looked up and met Tris's stormy gray eyes with his own hazel, almost gold eyes. Some might call him handsome, with his golden coloured hair and rippling muscles, but Tris wasn't interested. She concentrated on trying to contact her foster brother and sisters. They weren't awake. Staring down at the golden haired man, she tried a thin smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked him. "Kyeth Martimas," he answered in a low voice. "Nice to meet you Kyeth," Tris whispered, but there was no pleasure in her voice. "What is your name?" Kyeth croaked. Tris blinked at him. Suddenly she remembered her foster brother and sisters. Where were they? Pulling away from the topic, Tris turned her attention back to Kyeth. "Trisana," she answered. The words were forced out of her reluctant mouth. "Nice to meet you Trisana," unlike Tris, his words held a warmth that Tris envied. "Please, call me Tris,"

* * *

Sandry let out a small gasp. The dark surrounded her, clawing at her very being. Her gasp got louder and louder then suddenly quieted. It didn't stop though. She clawed at her mental path, screaming and shrieking for release from the deadly darkness. '_Daja, Tris, Briar_!' She shrieked over and over again. She didn't here Tris's answer, even though she was screaming for it. She was too afraid. she only silenced when a small lightning bolt flowed from their connection and lit the cell. "_Thank you Tris_," Sandry replied wearily before collapsed of exhaustion.

* * *

"Tris felt the tiny pull at her mental link. Turning inwards, she felt the flowery tug. 'Briar," she sent. She would've jumped with joy if not for the chains. 'Hiya Coppercurls. How you doing,' Briar's voice was weak, his connection fragile. '_I'm fine briar, I wish I didn't have a roommate though_,' She felt Briar chuckle softly through their connection before they broke away. "Are you okay Tris, Kyeth whispered. Tris glared at him, and just like Briar would've done, he let out a low laugh. "Fine, Fine, I'll try to be less concerned about your health," he teased. Tris blushed, and was grateful for the low light.


	3. Chapter 3

Daja woke. Her strong arms ached everywhere except from her living metal hand. Unconsciously reaching for her staff, she discovered that her arms were chained to a wall behind her. A slight smile reached her lips. The chains were iron. Expecting to find magical resistance, Daja reached towards the chains. She felt no resistance whatsoever. Not one to dwell on her thoughts when there was things to be done, Daja quickly forced the iron to bend outwards, making them to wide to keep her wrists secured. Once she had done the same with her ankles, which were also chained to the wall, she rubbed her aching muscles. '_Tris, Sandry, Briar_?' She sent warily. There was a thin answer from Briar, but Tris exploded in her mind. '_Daja, are you alright_?' Tris sent, bubbling with unease. '_I'm fine . Stop worrying about me_,' she answered, rubbing her temples. '_Are you okay_?' Daja asked her foster sister. Tris replied with a mental shrug. 'It's Sandry. She woke a couple of hours ago and started to wrench at our connection because of the dark. We need to get her out of here,' Tris admitted. '_Definitely,_' Daja agreed, searching the floor for her staff. Anger stirred in Daja. It wasn't there.

* * *

"Kyeth?" Tris called softly. Kyeth jerked his head in her direction. "What is it?" He answered. "Kyeth, I need you to do something for me." Anger rose in Tris. Anger for Briar, who was weak. For Sandry, who was scared, and for Daja, who was lost. The anger dominated her mind, and she fought to keep herself from sparking. "I need you to untie my hair, Kyeth." Kyeth frowned at the unusual request, but walked closer and n to undo her braids anyway. When he had finished, he stepped back. A menacing smile crept over Tris's face, promising vengeance.

Without warning, the walls began to shake. The back wall cracked, then released Tris's chains. With a flash of lightning, the chains simply melted. Kyeth sat, watching her with fascination, but no fear. "Who are you?" Tris asked, knowing now that he could be no ordinary man. "I'm Mikhail Matthrye, the king's own assassin," He replied. "

Tris didn't do so much as blink an eye at Mikhail. "Stand back!" she hissed. Mikhail obeyed. There was a flash of bright lightning. Then the cell bars melted. Tris stepped over the mess, only just remembering to send an apology to Daja. Her mind sought Sandry's, and found her still unconscious. Unable to find out where she was, Tris sought Briar instead.

* * *

Briar recoiled at the pure anger overwhelming Tris's mind. "Calm down coppercurls,' he sent desperately. She was bound to hurt somebody in her Anger. Tris calmed down a bit at Briar's response, but refused to calm completely. He felt her presence drawing closer to him and waited patiently. A massive shudder of the earth dislodged his chains, and Tris protected him from the heat as the chains simply melted away from him.

* * *

Tris's temper cooled completely at the sight of her foster brother, Briar. Briar looked up at her, smiling despite the exhaustion. "Who's that?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his gaze. Tris laughed, the last of her anger flowing away from her. "I am Mikhail Matthrye, the King's own assassin," Mikhail answered. Briar flinched, then resumed his carefree attitude. "Nice tho meet you Mikhail," Briar stated, extending his hand with a wink. Mikhail winced at the vines beneath Briar's hands. "Don't worry about them. They Don't hurt," Briar whispered. Tris cleared her throat loudly. The two men turned back towards her. "Sandry!" Tris barked.

"Tris!" Daja's voice cut through the air as she strode towards her foster sister. "Daj'," Briar shouted, almost flinging himself into Daja's arms. He held back because of his pride, and instead flashed Daja a lazy smile. Neither noticed Tris storm out the room, or Mikhail follow her like a shadow...

* * *

Tris stormed out of the cell, her eyes once again burning with fury. She would search for her foster sister high and low if she had to.

Gray eyes searched cell after cell. The inhabitants begged and pleaded for release, but Tris barely noticed them, and didn't quite register there presence. Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Mikhail followed the furious copper haired girl. A frown stuck on his face. While Tris couldn't hear the pleas, he certainly could. He had to restrain himself from helping them, lest he reveal his presence to her.

* * *

A silent promise whispered in her ears. They would pay. They would pay for hurting Sandry, Briar and Daja. They would pay for hurting her.

Tris strode round the cell, shocking the guards unconscious and ignoring the cries that filled the silence. The promise whispered in her ears and stuck to her lips. It reflected in her eyes, the burning storm of rage silenced all that was not sandry.

* * *

Sandry woke and bit back her urge to burst into tears. 'Tris?' Sandry asked weakly. Her pale form was only standing because of the chains around her ankles and wrists. A bright spark lit the room. It nearly blinded her, but sandry loved it. 'I am coming!' Tris stated, making her head throb. "Hurry..." She whispered.

* * *

'I am coming!' Tris stated in a panicked state. She ran towards her foster sister, aware of where she was now that Sandry had woken. She sped down the hallways, ignoring her exhaustion. "Trisana!" Mikhail called from behind her. He had obviously seen her panic. He pulled her forward, helping her run faster than she'd been able to on her own. "Which way?" He asked. Tris pointed out the way.

Mikhail let go of her hand as they approached Sandry's cell. The bars simply melted from Tris's path, along with all the other obstacles. A smile lit Sandry's face, causing her bright blue eyes to shine with happiness. "Tris," she shrieked, running over to Tris after the chains had melted off her ankles and wrists. She hugged her foster sister warmly, golden curls running down her face. Tris, filled with a beautiful warmth, looked around. Finding Mikhail, she ran over to him, tears of joy streaming down her face. And then she kissed him.

* * *

Mikhail held Tris against him. He didn't know how or why, but he'd falling in love with this woman he hardly knew and had barely met. Yet not even he could hold back love, and he replied with his own, lingering, kiss. "I love you Trisana." The words were ripped from his throat before he could stop them. Trisana smiled, Her gray eyes holding a compassion that could not be beaten. Then she pulled him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I love you." The words buried deep into her heart, shoving out the fear of being alone that she didn't know she'd had. Mikhail was a man she'd met at few hours before he'd stated his love, yet Tris knew his words were true. They kissed again, Mikhail having to bend down because of his height. Somebody cleared their throat. Tris looked back to find Sandry standing behind her, unable to keep the smirk from her face. Tris blushed, then fled down the hallway, dragging Mikhail with her. "Where's the exit?" She asked him. Mikhail dragged to the exit. He didn't stop, but rather dragged her all the way to the nearest inn. Tris allowed him to drag her there.

* * *

Daja tried as hard as she could not to laugh. "...and then they kissed each other, right in front of me!" Daja couldn't contain it any longer, the laughter burst from her mouth. "Woah, the guy must be good. I've never seen Tris look twice at a man before, much less run up to him and kiss him full on the mouth!" Briar stated, trying hard not to look envious. Sandry's face could barely contain the smile that was about to form on her mouth. "The guy is very nice, Briar. Don't insult him. He claimed our sister's heart. That's definitely worth something," she scolded. Daja looked up. "Definitely," she agreed. Briar nodded his head in agreement. "So...," Sandry started, blushing. "What is his name?" Daja looked at her foster sister in surprise. "You were defending him without even knowing his name?" She choked out. Another round of laughter hit her so hard she fell onto the floor rolling. Briar joined her on the floor beneath Sandry's annoyed form. "Are you going to tell me of what?" She demanded. "He...his name...is...is Mikhail. He is...he's the kings own assassin," Briar stuttered from the floor. "He's an assassin!" Sandry screeched. Both Briar and Daja covered their ears. "Ye...yes Sandry. Why does it matter," Daja answered carefully. Sandry sighed. I can't control her life Daja. I guess I'm just jealous.

Daja watched Sandry. Despite her current mood of pure happiness, the dark circles around her eyes and pale face were visible. Sandry looked up and met her stare. "I really didn't expect Tris to find anyone, much less before I found somebody. I'm jealous Daja, but I can't stop being jealous. Briar snorted. "Well obviously! I'm seriously jealous of that Mikhail fellow, didn't you see your reaction to him Sandry. And even YOUR reaction to him Daja. That says something." "What was my reaction Briar?" Daja and Sandry asked simultaneously. "You," he said, pointing to Sandry, "...blushed, and you, Daja, smiled strangely at him." Daja blushed. "I did not!" She denied halfheartedly. Briar smiled knowly at her denial. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. Sandry stormed off, her paleness invisible beneath her flushed face. Daja followed her, her blush slightly harder to see. She was grateful for that.

* * *

Tris strode through the town, her hand linked with Mikhail's. Daja, Briar and Sandry met up with them in the middle of town. "Have fun Tris?" Briar asked, winking. Tris blushed. "We're going to be away for the day...um what are your names?" Mikhail announced. "I'm Sandrilene fa toren, but you may call me Sandry," Sandry replied. "I'm Daja," Daja answered. Briar stayed silent. Mikhail already knew him. "I'm not going to be back until tomorrow," Tris stated, almost unnoticed under Mikhail's tall stature. "Sure go ahead," Sandry replied. "Have fun!" Briar added, winking. Tris smiled in response. "Bye!" She called, as she and Mikhail walked away.

"I want you to meet my family Tris," Mikhail announced. "Okay," Tris agreed. As long as Mikhail was with her she'd go anywhere. "Where do they live?" She asked. "Actually, they live here. I didn't come here on business, but got put in prison for getting involved in it." Mikhail answered. "I don't find that hard to believe," Tris answered.

Mikhail pointed to a large house. "This is were my family lives," he announced, rapping on the door. A middle aged woman answered, her golden hair and light brown eyes sparkling in the sun. "Mikhail," she whispered, sighing. "Come in." She opened the door wider, suddenly noticing Tris. "Who's this?" She asked, bristling with suspicion. "This is Trisana Chandler," Mikhail answered smoothly. The woman relaxed. "Nice to meet you Trisana," she whispered before shooing them inside. "That was my mother, Kathleen," Mikhail whispered into Tris's ear. "...and this is my sister, Jorja," he whispered, staring at the young girl approaching. "Mikkey!" She screamed wrapping her arms around her older brother's waist. "Lien, Mikkey's home!" She called to a fair haired boy staring from the doorway. As they noticed him, he stepped forward and extended his hand to Tris. He looked to be younger than Mikhail, but obviously not by much. "Name's Lien," he stated. "Mine's Trisana," Tris replied informally.

"What do you do, Trisana?" Mikhail's mother Kathleen asked. Trisana looked down towards the floor. "Well...I," she started. "She is a travelling magician," Mikhail lied smoothly. Tris fought down the desire to gape at him. Lying to his own mother. "I am actually a magician," Tris agreed, telling herself that she wasn't lying. That magician was another word for mage wasn't it?

* * *

"What do you think Tris's doing now, Briar?" Sandry asked. Daja smiled at her nervous foster sister before following Briar into an alleyway. "I'm not really sure, Sandry," Briar answered halfheartedly. "We should be safe here for a couple of hours, let's get some rest while we can." Daja trusted her foster brother fully to keep them safe. Without a second thought she sat down on the floor and began to create a magical barrier for meditating. Sandry nodded and sat down next to her, then after a few seconds hesitation, Briar followed. The three adjusted their breathing and gently relaxed into their meditation...

Sandry rubbed her eyes, how pong had she meditated. The sun was falling below the land.'_I couldn't of sat for more than a few hours then_,' she thought to herself. She stretched out like a cat, yawned deeply, then picked herself up. She was sore all over her body. Sandry looked around. Briar was still meditating beside her, but Daja must've stopped meditating a while a go. She was nowhere to be seen. Sandry didn't dwell on it though, she was too tired. Instead, she went straight to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Trisana came home from their visit to Mikhail's family as tired as ever. She had managed to collect a bit of lightning when she'd snuck out during the rain but still needed to redo all of her braids to be truly active. Mikhail wrapped his arms around his waist and picked her up when he noticed Tris's sluggish movements. Tris was too tired to complain, and literary fell asleep in his arms. Mikhail searched the streets for Tris's foster brother and sister's camp spot and found it with practiced ease. He then laid the sleeping Trisana on the floor and kissed her on the forehead. "Be back later," he whispered before melting into the darkness.

* * *

Mikhail slipped through the shadows with practiced ease. Trailing Ulrich Mordem, the man he'd been following before he'd been thrown into the prison. Ulrich was a good sneaker, but he wasn't so good as to lose Mikhail once. Concentrated on his task as he was, Mikhail failed to notice the figure trailing him. His shadow seemed to float above the floor, as to not make any footprints.

Mikhail trailed Ulrich to a battered building hidden in one of the many alleyways of Piscoffe. The building looked as though it would fall down any second, but looks could be deceiving. And so Mikhail made up his mind and followed Ulrich into the building. Behind him, his light footed shadow followed.

* * *

Tris followed Mikhail into the building, her feet safely off the ground. Her body was relaxed, but her stormy gray eyes betrayed her wariness. The soft patter of rain hit the roof of the battered building, releasing a dangerous groaning noise from the building foundations. Tris was not stupid. She knew that the building would collapse any second. And so she made a quick decision. Stay and help, and risk both of them being discovered, or leave and hope that Mikhail gets out before the building falls. And so within a split second, Trisana made her decision. With a silent prayer, she exited the crumbling building, knowing that it was safer if she did.

* * *

Mikhail crept through the unstable building until her heard it groan dangerously. A tough decision hit him, stay or leave. But, in Mikhail's mind, duty was more important than safety. And so he continued to follow Ulrich Mordem. Only to stop at the next groan of the buildings foundations. He decided to go back and exit before the building fell, but by then it was too late.

* * *

With a loud shriek the building collapsed. "Mikhail!" Tris screamed. Her hair frizzed dangerously, and her rain shield dropped. "Mikhail!" She repeated, but was rewarded with nothing. She ran towards the building's remains and began to dig through it. "Mik..." She trailed off, finding a hand. A hand she knew too well. "Mikhail, please...no!" She sobbed, the wind picking up considerably. Lightning struck nearby repeatedly, and mini tornadoes spun around Tris's sobbing figure. Her once magnificent stormy eyes were now glassy and faraway. She had met him, the one, then lost him within a few days. Her glassy eyes hardened, taking on an almost stone-like expression. "For Mikhail, Who had lost his life. For Sandry who had lost her confidence. For Briar who had lost his strength. For Daja who had lost her staff, and for me, who had lost my soulmate." She repeated, over and over again. She held onto them, using the words as a link into sanity. Tears, something she'd not seen since she was a young child, came strolling down her face. "Life," she whispered, "is the key to revenge."

* * *

"No!" Briar stated. "You cannot," Tris turned to her foster brother, hatred burning in her eyes. "Why not," she demanded flatly. "Revenge will only make the pain worse, Tris," Sandry explained. "First it is pain, then hatred, then revenge, and then guilt. how is that any better!" Tris calmed down a little with Sandry's words. Hot tears ran down her face, replacing the hatred. "He's really gone, isn't he Sandry?" She asked, a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes. Daja looked down at the usually calm Tris. "There is nothing you can do Tris," she answer delicately. Rain and hail fell down onto the building without mercy, and Tris's weather shield evaporated, exposing the four to the elements. "He...he just can't be Daja. There must be some mistake. Not Mikhail, not my Mikhail," she cried. Sandry's blue eyes swelled up with tears as she listened to her grief stricken foster sister. "I'm sorry Tris, but isn't anything we can do." "It can't be true, Sandry, it just can't. How can he been gone. I...I...I loved him." Tris's reply was a whisper, as her throat was raw from the never ending sobs. Daja and Briar finally gave in, and released their own tears of sadness. They understood that Mikhail's death would affect their foster sister in many ways. Their tears were for Tris, and the many years of sadness she would endure.

* * *

Sandry woke to a loud shuffling noise. Tris kneeled in the dirt, throwing up onto the floor. "I don't feel well Sandry," she told Sandry when she noticed her. "Don't worry Tris, I think you might just have been crying too much ," Sandry replied. Tris nodded and got up off the floor. She was a mess. Her copper hair was in tangled braids and there was dark rings under her bloodshot eyes. Thanks to Sandry though, her clothes looked untouched, not like it really made her look any better. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Tris assobs already wracking her body. "Tris...," Daja whispered, stirring. Tris wiped her bloodshot eyes and looked towards Daja. "What is it Daja?" She croaked. Daja got up from the ground, a great aurora of sadness hanging over her. "Let's find his body, and then bury him. He would want you to be strong for him Tris. You must be strong for him." Tris's eyes glinted with a tiny glimmer of love. Love for her sister, who knew just what to do. "_Yes_," she replied, not bothering to use her voice.

Once again she felt his lifeless hand against her own. "Mikha...," she started, giving way to the songs that seemed to be ever present these days. After she had calmed, she repeated her sentence, this time managing the whole name. "Mikhail, may you rest in peace. Not forever be haunted by the demons of life. May you descend to somewhere safe...and stay there." She mourned. As soon as the words were uttered, a weight was lifted of her chest. 'He is in peace now, Trisana,' she told herself, turning to face Daja. "Let's go find your staff, Daja," she stated with her usual firmness. All three of her foster siblings breathed sighs of relief. Tris would be fine, she would recover...


	6. Chapter 6

Sandry giggled nervously as they approached the prison. None of the four wanted to go back in there but, they had all noticed Daja's faraway attitude. Daja hadseemed to be more interested in the walks and floor than life. All of the foster siblings found that disturbing, and so they prepared to go back into the prison. Briar took a deep breath, then strode through the entrance Tris had created with a bit of her lightning as though nothing at all was wrong. Tris followed with a slightly withdrawn and suffering look. Sandry followed, trying hard nor to show how anxious she was by giggling. Daja came last, a look of pure delight on her face. The look was obviously because she was going to get her most prized treasure back.

* * *

Tris hesitated once inside the prison. Mikhail's death began to repeat in her mind. A tear slid down her pale face. She reached under her glasses and wiped it away before anyone could notice though. She had loved him, and they all knew it.

* * *

Daja reached out to all of the metal in the surrounding area, desperately searching for her staff. She hadn't known it meant so much to her until now. Well now she knew, and searching for her staff wasn't making it any easier. There was just too much metal in the surrounding area. Daja looked around (as if that would cure her evident frustration) and suddenly noticed Tris wiping away a tear. All thoughts of her staff were now forgotten as Daja walked to her sister's side, radiating waves of calm to cheer her up. She knew it would help, If only a little bit.

* * *

Briar listened carefully for the sounds of people approaching, as he knew he would eventually hear, and sure enough, while rounding the twelfth corner (so what if he'd been counting the corners) he heard them. 'Shhhh,' he sent to his sister's as if they'd been talking. 'Someone's coming,' The four foster siblings froze, and sure enough they heard voices. "Don't you agree it is a rather strange staff, Jerome," one of the guards asked another. "Did you see the symbols on it, Jerry! I've never seen anything like them!" The other guard nodded at him. "Speaking of the staff, we better report to the Commander, Terrensen," The guard named Jerome stated. The siblings didn't catch any more of the conversation. 'They know where my staff is! We should follow them!' Daja sent excitably. 'Any less risky options,' Sandry sent back. After a short silence, the siblings proceeded to follow the still visible guards.

The guards stopped outside a wide double-door and one of them, which Briar remembered as being Jerome, rapped his hand on the door. "Come in!" A male's gruff voice called from behind the doors. The two guards exchanged nervous looks before opening the door and stepping into the room. The door closed behind them with a thud. 'Guess we wait 'till the guards leave 'fore we enter,' Briar stated. Everyone agreed except for Daja, who was too nervous to notice the conversation.


End file.
